1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus having a magnetic recording section and a magnetic reproducing section, and more particularly, to a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus for automatic answering telephone set designed to be operated timely by one drive motor and one rotating means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus for an announcement machine or automatic answering telephone set reproduces audio signals recorded in a cartridge of endless tape and records sounds from a tape running between two reels in a cassette or other suitable casing. However, a magnetic reproducing apparatus using a cartridge of endless type is expensive for three reasons: one is that the cartridge itself is expensive; another reason is that the apparatus requires a complicated drive mechanism to make the tape stop precisely at the starting or terminating position; and the third reason is that the apparatus must employ a complex mechanism for indicating tape transport time. The first two of these defects are eliminated in the case of a magnetic reproducing apparatus for an automatic answering telephone set using a reel-to-reel cassette, but it still requires a complicated and costly mechanism for displaying a correct tape transport time.